


Gentle Persuasion

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Body Paint, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has been shopping – but not for groceries. Now he just needs to persuade Ryo to give his purchases a try.





	Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 468: Paint at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Here ya go!” Walking into Ryo’s bedroom, unannounced and uninvited, Dee tossed something towards his lover, who was relaxing on his bed, reading. 

Ryo had to drop his book in order to make the catch. He frowned up at the other man, then down at the squat tub Dee had thrown at him. “What’s this?”

“Body paint,” Dee replied. “Wasn’t sure what flavor to get so I ended up goin’ with chocolate. Can’t go wrong with that, right? Oh, and before you start worryin’, it’s guaranteed not to stain. That’s the quality kind; way better than the cheap stuff you can get mail order. I tried that once; couldn’t get the taste out of my mouth for a week.” As he spoke, Dee was taking off his shirt.

“Body paint? Why would anyone want to paint on their body?”

Dee almost burst out laughing at the adorably confused expression on his baby’s face. “They wouldn’t. I paint on you with it, and you paint on me, then we lick it off each other. That’s why it’s flavoured,” he explained, crawling onto the bed and leaning over to kiss Ryo. “Whaddaya say, wanna play? With the brat away for the whole weekend and nobody to disturb us, I figured we could have a nice, relaxin’ bath together and then try it out.”

“Paint on each other?” Ryo was still trying to get his head around the whole idea. “Paint what?”

“Doesn’t matter; words, patterns, smiley faces, anything you want.” He ran one finger down the side of Ryo’s neck, around to the hollow of his throat, then further down until he reached the first button on Ryo’s shirt and flicked it open. “The best part is lickin’ it off again,” he added with a wink.

“Oh… okay, I guess. If you’re sure it won’t stain…” Ryo’s breathing was speeding up as Dee continued unfastening his shirt, fingers trailing lightly down his chest. His already dark eyes grew darker still.

“It won’t, I promise, but we can spread towels over the bed first if that’ll make ya happy.” Dee spread Ryo’s shirt open and ran both hands down his lover’s toned chest, admiring the expanse of lightly tanned flesh that was soon to become his canvas. To his eyes, Ryo was already a work of art, but painting that smooth skin was less about decoration and more about the sensuality involved, especially when it came to licking him clean again.

First the bath though; it would leave Ryo warm, relaxed, pliant, and willing to try pretty much anything Dee suggested. Backing off the bed, he rose to his feet, pulling Ryo with him. “Leave the body paint on the nightstand; we won’t need it in the bath. I’ve got something else for that.” After spending half the afternoon in the new sex shop that had opened not far from his apartment, Dee had all kinds of goodies for the pair of them to try. Good thing they had all weekend to themselves!

The End


End file.
